


You Should Have Seen It

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Shit, Other, dragon - Freeform, inquisitor meets dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: To the Inquisitor's embarrassment, Varric actually tells a story without embellishment.





	You Should Have Seen It

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 18

“I’m telling you, Hawke, you should have seen it,” Varric says, still laughing. “The Inquisitor was covered in dragon shit and no one would get near her. Even Curly covered his mouth and stepped back when we rode through the gates. She had to ride the whole way back downwind.”

 

"Varric...this doesn't sound quite...you have to be lying," she laughs, sitting back.

 

Giving her a disapproving look, he puts his hand over his heart and raises his voice. "I solemnly swear I am telling the truth, without embellishment."

 

"This particular story doesn't need any," Evelyn groans, draining her tankard. 

 

Hawke shoots Evelyn a sympathetic look. “I remember a day I spent digging through wyvern droppings to make bait,” she tells her. “It was awful then, too.”

 

“You were able to wash your hands,” Varric reminds her. 

 

Evelyn gives Hawke a rueful smile. “I was carrying my pack when I fell,” she explains. “Everything I had was…”

 

“Oh,” Hawke groans, wrinkling her nose. “I see.”

 

“Even my soap.”

 

“How did this happen again?” Hawke asks.

 

“We were up on a rise,” Evelyn explains. “You know how they like to nest on a little plateau? I’d gotten hit by a wing and was just getting to my feet when  _ somebody _ ,” she says, shooting a pointed look at Dorian, “shot a damn fireball and blew me off the side.”

 

“ _ I  _ at least offered you my soap as penance,” Dorian says, gasping dramatically. “You refused my generous apology.”

  
“Dorian, your soap glitters!” Evelyn cries. “I wasn’t going to come back smelling like dragon shit  _ and _ sparkly!”


End file.
